The Pirate King
by aelaryn
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, fulfills his mission to bring back Uchiha Sasuke only to be repaid with hate and banishment. Years later, rumors of a Pirate King emerging from Uzushiogakure reach Konohagakure. Konoha has lost most its allies due to Naruto's banishment and finds themselves in a war that they can't win, seeing an opportunity, Tsunade sends a squad to Uzushio hoping for an alliance.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Welcome to my concept story? It was an interesting idea that I got and decided to write about it. It's a Naruto gets banished story but Naruto in the time skip ends up becoming a pirate "king". In my story, naval forces exist. For Naruto to be close to his naval forces, I moved Konoha to the coast.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Naruto grunted in pain, the body he was carrying making a shot of pain shoot from his chest to all over his body. He again grunted in pain, the small hole in his chest clearly visible. It was bigger but the fox inside of him was taking care of that. He turned his head to the side, making sure that that Sasuke was still unconscious. He suspected he would be unconscious for the entire trip.

' _Naruto! Please…please bring back Sasuke-kun to me…please_ '

The way Sakura's voice strained at the end made him frown. It was as if she was a broken little girl. He understood why she was like that, her crush deserted the village, confirming that he didn't care about anyone in Konoha, including Sakura. Naruto's frown turned into a smile at the prospect of Sakura congratulating him, possibly her crush of Sasuke could instead switch to himself.

He didn't know how long he was walking for, he was lost in his thoughts for most of the trip but out in the distance, he could see the imposing gates of Konoha. The closer he got the more he could make out a crowd formed at the entrance. No doubt his toad messenger had gotten to baa-chan.

Naruto eyed the two Chunin who were seated at the entrance. Both men gave Naruto a shocked look as if he wouldn't be able to complete the retrieval mission. Naruto ignored the two men and may his way past the entrance. The crowd surrounded the gate while a pink-haired girl stood in the middle, waiting for Naruto to get closer. He stopped and gently placed the unconscious Uchiha down making sure not to hurt him further than he already had.

"I did it, Sakura-chan! I brought him ba-"

A fist quickly hit Naruto's head making the blond-haired boy collapsed onto the ground. He looked up in confusion at Sakura. Why had she hit him? He fulfilled her promise. The girl looked at him with eyes filled with rage.

"Why did you almost kill him, Naruto-baka! I told you to bring him back not kill him!" The pink-haired girl screamed at him. He tilted his head in confusion…Sasuke had initiated the fight. He only defended himself but he brought back Sasuke.

"I tried to talk to him Sakura…he wouldn't listen."

"I bet those are lies! My mother was right all along. You are a demon."

That statement froze Naruto…to hear his crush calling him was the village called him for most of his life truly heart him. Naruto looked at the girl, sadness filling his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sakura…I tried to talk to him, to get him to come back but he wouldn't listen."

"Stop lying demon!" She merely yelled back. The girl brought her fist back intending to hit Naruto again only a hand to swiftly wrapped around Sakura's wrist. The girl quickly turned her head, ready to chew out whoever stopped her. Finally taking in the appearance of the person, Sakura paled.

"That's enough, Sakura. You will not hurt your teammate when he fulfilled the promise you gave him." Tsunade's authoritative voice ringed out. Sakura scowled. "But the demo-" She was swiftly cut off by the mere look that the Hokage had given her. Sending the woman another scowl, the pink-haired girl walked away.

"Kakashi, take your traitorous student to the hospital. I'll take Naruto."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Responded a silver-haired man with gravity-defying hair. His mask a signature for the Jonin. When the man picked up Sasuke he gave Naruto a disappointed gaze. The man quickly disappeared. Tsunade walked towards the injured and battered boy with a frown.

"How bad?"

"I don't know…the Kyubi healed most of it," He replied, scratching his head. Tsunade merely nodded. She crouched, finally noticing the small hole in his chest. Seeing this, the woman growled. Naruto shook his head at the woman. "Don't worry baa-chan, a Chidori wouldn't stop me that easily," Naruto replied with a chuckle that slightly pained him. Hearing that, Tsunade growled even louder.

"He shoved a Chidori through your chest?"

Naruto looked away not answering Tsunade's question. Tsunade brought an up under Naruto's knees and one behind his back. She gently lifted the boy bridal style and started making her way towards the hospital. Naruto gently laid his head on the woman's left breast. He heard Tsunade's heartbeat, he focused on that. His vision and hearing slowly faded out throwing Naruto into the realm of unconsciousness.

 **Land of Fire – Konoha – Hospital**

Naruto awoke with a groan escaping his lips. He felt as if he was covered in bandages from head to toe, he could feel the cloth wrapping around his body. Several of the machines must have sent an alert to Tsunade who only after a few seconds of waking up, the blond-haired woman entered the room with Shizune.

"Naruto…" Shizune whispered. Her eyes were wide in shock at the condition that Naruto was in. Tsunade looked at the boy in sympathy, she knew what was going to happen to the blond. Danzo and the two other elders had informed her of their intentions. They had planned to banish Naruto…she didn't agree with this, she told them that as Hokage she could simply veto the decision by the elders. Danzo actually smiled at her…that damn triumphant smile.

He said all he would need is to bring up the issue to a vote for both councils to decide and if the Hokage vetoed the issue then they would simply vote to rescind the veto. Her hands were tied. She didn't want to tell the Naruto about the decision, she wanted Naruto to have one last happy moment with the both of them before the village that he protected during the Chunin Exams betrayed him.

"Baa-chan, Shizune-nee-chan!" Naruto shouted excitedly. Naruto gave the both of them a trademark grin. Shizune smiled at the boy while Tsunade gave Naruto a pained smile. Of course, the blond didn't catch the meaning behind her smile. Shizune sat down next to the boy and gave him another smile. "How are you feeling, Naruto?" Shizune asked. Naruto scratched his head, thinking.

"I'm just sore all over. The fox is probably gonna take care of that," Naruto replied. Shizune gave the boy a nod.

The three of them continued to talk for a few minutes before Tsunade had to inform the blond that the two of them had to go. Naruto gave Tsunade a sad look but it was quickly replaced with a smile and a nod. The two women left and Naruto laid there on his bed contemplating his future. Sasuke was back. Team 7 was probably going to be dissolved due to how toxic the team is. Sasuke doesn't like either Naruto or Sakura while Sakura thinks he was a demon. Naruto frowned at that thought, he knew that most of the civilians viewed him as a demon even most of the ninja but he would never have thought that Sakura would think that.

She had mentioned that her mother was telling her that he was a demon, Naruto again frowned. Sakura's mother was feeling her head with poison. His room door opening broke Naruto out of his thoughts. Naruto turned his head and saw Kakashi walk in with a disappointed look on his face. That man looked at Naruto and shook his head.

"How could you do this, Naruto?" The man asked disappointedly. Naruto looked at his sensei in confusion, seeing this, the silver-haired man continued. "You were to bring back Sasuke not almost kill him, Naruto. I would never have thought that you would try to kill a comrade," The man continued. An angry tone slowly making its way into his voice.

"Kakashi! I tried to talk to hi-" Naruto tried to get out before he was cut off. "You used the Rasengan on a teammate and a Konoha-nin. I know destructive that jutsu can be! You were aiming to kill him!" Tha man yelled at the blond. Naruto flinched at the tone that his sensei was using.

"You are no longer my student. You disgust me," Kakashi stated and walked out of the room. Naruto looked at the empty spot that the man was in, shocked. Kakashi hadn't even let him explain the situation. Sasuke had tried and _used_ the Chidori jutsu that Kakashi taught him. A few minutes passed before his hospital room door opened again, this time it was Yamanaka Ino.

The blond-haired girl looked furious at Naruto. She quickly stomped her way to the edge of her bed and slapped him. "How could you hurt Sasuke-kun!" The girl screamed. Naruto rubbed his cheek which surely was a rosy red now.

"He wouldn't listen to me," Naruto replied calmly. Maybe she would believe him? "Stop lying, demon!" Ino screamed. Naruto flinched at the word she used. Ino, this time, raised her hand in a fist and punched Naruto where she had slapped him. Ino was weak but with all his injuries, Naruto felt the hit and the pain that accompanied it. He groaned at the pain.

"I hope you die you demon!" Ino screeched. Glaring at Naruto one last time, the girl left the room. Naruto rubbed his cheek while looking at his lap in sadness. For the next 15-20 minutes, most of Konoha 11 visited him to tell him that they were disgusted with him. All the Konoha 11 that had visited him called him a demon. There was only one person who had truly broken his heart.

Jiraiya stood in the middle of the hospital room with his arms crossed, a look of disappointment on his face. "How could you, Naruto? To nearly kill your own teammate?" The white-haired man shook his head. "I didn't teach you to kill comrades," Naruto looked at his beloved sensei with shock. He thought Jiraiya would be the only one to finally see his side of his story. Guess he was wrong. In a puff of smoke, Jiraiya brought out the toad summoning contract.

"I'm removing you from the toad summoning contract because of your disgraceful actions, Naruto," The old man stated. Naruto again looked at his sensei in shock. Jiraiya opened his scroll and in a few handsigns, his name written in blood slowly disappeared from the scroll. "I've had students in my life Naruto. You, by far, are the biggest disappointment," Jiraiya stated, leaving the room.

Naruto looked at his lap and silently cried. How could his own teammates and even his two senseis betray him like this? He had only done his job, to bring Sasuke back to the village. He had tried to talk him into coming back with him but the raven-haired Uchiha only shook his head, so he had to fight. The only people two even care about him now were baa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan.

A few hours passed of Naruto laying down in his hospital bed, an emotionless look on his face while he looked out the window. A puff of smoke appeared in the room. An ANBU member kneeled there with his head down.

"The council requests your presence, Uzumaki Naruto," The ANBU informed the boy. Naruto turned his head and nodded. The ANBU disappeared the same way as he appeared, in a puff of smoke. Naruto let out a sigh. Most likely the council wanted to know the details of the mission. He slowly got out of the bed, making sure to not overexert himself. Naruto got dressed in his usual orange jumpsuit, he tied the Konoha headband around his forehead and left the hospital room, making his way towards the council chambers inside the Hokage tower.

 **Council Room**

The council was filled with every clan head and the civilian side of the council was also filled. The three elders of Konoha sat there proudly. Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu, and Shimura Danzo. At the head of the council table sat Senju Tsunade, Hokage of Konohagakure. She had dreaded this moment from the very moment that the elders informed her of their decision. Hopefully, Naruto would understand why she had to do this, she had no choice in the matter.

The council sat there in silence for a few minutes before the double doors of the council room opened. An orange-clad Naruto walked in with his lips in a tight line. Tsunade looked at the boy with sympathy while most of the council room looked at the boy in disgust and contempt.

"Uzumaki Naruto reporting."

"Uzumaki Naruto," The sickly sweet voice of Utatane Koharu wrang out throughout the room, "you were assigned to the Sasuke Retrieval Mission and was tasked to bring the Uchiha heir back to Konoha. While you have done that, the circumstances of the mission and your actions are of great concern."

"During your fight with Uchiha Sasuke, you attacked him. Seeing that you couldn't beat the Uchiha heir you resorted to using the nine-tailed fox," Mitokado Homura continued. Naruto looked at the old man in shock. That's not what happened.

"You knew of the risks of using the nine-tailed fox's power but yet…you used the power anyway to hurt the Uchiha heir in a fit of jealousy. You have become a danger to this village," Shimura Danzo stated. The young boy looked at three elders in shock. This story was a lie, the only person who could have told such a thing...' _Sasuke_ '

"Wait a minute!" Tsunade shouted, "that's not what Naruto told me!" Danzo merely looked at the Hokage, shaking his head. "What he has told you were lies. Uchiha Sasuke told us the true version of the events that transpired at the Valley of the End."

"He's lying!" Naruto shouted. A pink-haired woman from the civilian side of the council stood up, a finger pointed at Naruto, "Shut up, demon! You're the one that's lying! Uchiha-sama would never lie to us!" The woman screamed from across the room. Naruto winced at the tone of the woman's voice.

"You have to believe me…" Naruto whispered. He looked at Tsunade but the woman merely looked away in defeat. All three elders smiled at the young. Koharu, with her sickly sweet voice, continued, "Due to your use of this and of your use of the nine-tail fox power during the Chunin exams. We have concluded that you are an immense danger to our village."

"Thus we have decided to banish you," Danzo continued. Naruto looked at the three in shock, his mouth agape. He looked around the council room to see if anyone would stick out for him but most of the members had smirks on their face. He turned his head and looked at Tsunade, hoping that she would come to his defense.

Tsunade looked at Naruto with a sad frown, "Genin Uzumaki Naruto. Shinobi #049284," Tsunade yelled out. Naruto's body stiffened. This was baa-chan's Hokage voice that he had come to learn. "Hai, Hokage-sama," Naruto replied in an emotionless voice. Tsunade flinched at the boy's voice but nonetheless continued on.

"You are to relinquish your Konoha headband. Seals will be placed on your hands so that you are not able to perform any jutsu while a seal will be placed on your tongue that will not allow you to tell anyone of Konoha's secrets," She bellowed out. Naruto nodded at the woman, a broken expression on his face.

"You will have twenty-four hours to pack and leave the village. You will have forty-eight hours to leave Konohagakure's borders. If you are still within Konohagakure in this time-frame, you will be executed," Tsunade finished. Naruto merely nodded.

"Your headband, civilian," Koharu said, a smug smirk on her face. Naruto reached behind his head and untied the one thing that he was proud of…not anymore. He threw the headband at the elders, the blue cloth and silver metal landing on the table. Koharu reached for and grabbed the headband, the same smug smirk on her face.

"Uzumaki Naruto. As stated, you will have twenty-four hours to leave Konoha and forty-eight hours to leave our borders. Do you understand?" Homura asked. Naruto nodded, "Hai," he replied. Danzo snapped his fingers and two ANBU appeared. "Take the boy to his apartment. Let him pack and escort him to the Konoha gate."

"Hai, Danzo-sama!" The two ANBU shouted.

The two ANBU gripped Naruto's biceps, shoving him outside the council room. Naruto allowed the two to drag him to his apartment. When he finally arrived, he entered the decrepit apartment that he had lived in since he was 5 years old. A gift from the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Naruto grabbed several sealing scrolls and a backpack and quickly packed what he needs. Ninja equipment, clothes, and food. He sealed up what he intended to seal and put whatever he intended to put in his backpack. Naruto stood with his back to the door. He viewed his room in sadness. This would be the last time that he would ever see it. He sighed before he exited the apartment.

Both ANBU stood there with their masks, looking at him. "Come demon," One of them said. Naruto thought the man had a sneer behind his mask but he couldn't be sure. The two masked ANBU gripped his biceps again and dragged him towards the Konoha gate.

Arriving there, Naruto saw the crowd that had formed. Most Jonin were there along with Konoha 11. He could see the white hair of Jiraiya and the silver hair of Kakashi. The looks on their faces were one of disappointed. Naruto looked away. He spotted Tsunade along with the village elders. Tsunade only looked at him in sadness.

The two ANBU brought him in front of the four and Danzo looked at him. He grabbed both of his hand and a burning sensation went up to Naruto's arms. He bit his lip, trying to keep the pain in. Two black seals appeared on the palm of his hands after a few seconds.

"Tongue," Danzo said. Naruto nodded and let the man see his tongue. Danzo brought his hand in front of the tongue. Naruto felt that same burning sensation he felt with his hands only on his tongue. After a few seconds, Danzo let his arm fall. Naruto predicted he now had a black seal on his tongue. The three elders looked at Naruto smugly while Tsunade looked at him with intense love and intense sadness. Naruto nodded his head at her, acknowledging it. Tsunade nodded in return.

"You are hereby banished from Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto," Danzo shouted. The crowd that surrounded him cheered loudly. Danzo ignored him but he had a small smile on his face, "You have forty-eight hours to leave our borders. If you do not adhere to our orders then you will be executed, do you understand?"

"Hai."

Danzo nodded and motioned to the gates. Naruto walked towards the gates and turned his head back to the crowd and Konoha 11. Most of the genin had disgusted and disappointed looks on their faces. Both Sakura and Ino had looks of murder. Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at their former student with disappointment. The crowd was cheering and sending insults his way, the world 'demon' being the most common one being used.

Naruto looked at Tsunade. The woman had tears streaming down her face. Naruto frowned. He never wanted to see a strong woman such as Senju Tsunade cry. Tsunade mouthed a silent 'I love you' at the young boy. Naruto gave the woman a smile and nodded at her. Naruto sighed, he turned his head back to his front and walked forward, away from Konoha. The crowd's insults slowly grew quieter.

Naruto walked with his head down, a frown plastered on his face. His village had betrayed him for a traitor. His comrades along with his two senseis hated him. The only people that loved Naruto in that wretched village was Tsunade and Shizune. Naruto shook his head of his thoughts and continued to walk forward, trying to forget Konoha.

* * *

 **There's Chapter 1! Cannons will exist! Cause naval combat without cannons just seems weird to me. Guns/muskets or whatever will not exist, just cannons. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I don't know if I said this in chapter 1 but navies do exist in this AU. So Konoha has a navy, Kumo has one, Suna has one (although they're the weakest navy), and Kiri has one (the strongest). I apologize for not posting anything recently, World of Warcraft's new expansion released recently and that has grabbed most of my time. ( _this is outdated, I wrote this literally right after I posted chapter 2, lol. I mean, it still true but I wrote it months ago soooo._ )  
**

 **FCY Warrior** : That's the thing about Fanfiction, canon is (sorta, kinda. You get my point) somewhat irrelevant. If you want to change stuff like Jiraiya being a good guy? You can. You don't have to strictly follow everyone's moral compass from canon. That's what I like about fanfic. You can do anything and make up your own story.

 **LordofTerror** : What if the turn of Konoha 11 is being influenced by someone else? Hmm *rubs chin*

 **1995hzq** : Strawhats will not be in this! Although this is influenced by One Piece. OP is interesting, I haven't read it aside from like the first 20-30 chapters but I know what's going on atm. Wano is interesting.

 **thor94** : I will definitely be using chakra cannons, thanks for that idea! Actually sounds similar to what I recently saw in a World of Warcraft in-game cinematic. It was Arcane cannons which looked badass.

* * *

 **Land of Fire – Konoha – 7 Years Later**

It had been seven years since the council decided to banish Naruto, ever since then, most of the alliances and trade treaties that Naruto had managed to acquire for them on his missions were rescinded when they found about what they had down to their shinobi. Kumo and Iwa saw this. They built up their forces for the next few years until they finally pounced. Kumo's navy swiftly took out Konoha's ships and blockaded Konoha along most of its coastline.

Iwa's and Kumo's ground troops poured into Konohagakure like a flock of flies. ANBU along with Konoha-nin held them off to a stalemate until they finally broke through the Konoha lines and were slowly making their way towards Konoha.

Tsunade stood atop the Hokage tower and surveyed the village that she had come to dislike since Naruto's banishment. Most of the village was starving due to the naval blockade by Kumo…she had a plan to deal with this. A… Pirate "King" had established himself on the island of Uzushiogakure. Konoha had known of him before he became a pirate king. This pirate would attack their shipping along its coast, Konoha couldn't fight back, its navy was already in a dreadful state due to several naval battles by Kumo.

Tsunade sighed, she was broken out of her thoughts by the appearance of Konoha's three elders. The very people responsible for the predicament that Konoha currently found itself in. She turned and eyed the three with contempt, the three elders merely shrugged off the look. Ever since they banished the demon they have slowly wrestled control from the Hokage.

"Tsunade," Koharu simply said. Tsunade tsk'd and crossed her arms. Over the past seven years, her hatred of the Konoha elders grew and grew. They managed to dupe the council into thinking that everything that has happened is her fault, the civilian council now openly questioned her leadership in this time of war.

"How do you intend to fix this blockade? We're currently suffering a supply shortage and a food shortage. Our navy has been decimated and currently confined in Niigata Port to the south."

"I intend to contact this so-called 'Pirate King'," she replied after a few seconds of silence. Koharu and Homura's eyes widened at the new information. Danzo stayed silent.

"You want to hire this scum!?" Homura yelled, his voice clearly indicating anger. Tsunade again tsk'd. He had no reason to be angry. They're meddling and overstepping of power were the reason they were where they are.

"Don't sound so surprised," Tsunade said to the old man, "Iwa's navy is laughable, they're not a threat. Mizu has declared neutrality in this war. They're military is in a state of repair after their brutal civil war. The only other person that as a navy big enough to break this blockade and win is this pirate."

The two elders looked at the blond Hokage with suspicion. "And how do you intend to contact this man?" Danzo said, finally making his voice heard. Tsunade merely turned towards the Konoha gates and replied.

"A squad consisting of team 7, team 8, Sarutobi Asuma and Nara Shikamaru are currently on their way to Uzushio to meet this man."

All three elders narrowed their eyes. They would have liked to pick the members of this squad themselves. Tsunade smiled inwardly at the expression on the three elders. She turned back towards the gates as the wind picked up, blowing her blond pigtails to the side. Hopefully, the group she sent would be able to secure a meeting and a signed contract with this pirate king's signature.

 **Uzushiogakure – 2 Days Later**

The contact team slowly made their way towards the island of Uzushio. The whirlpools surrounding the island were now gone, something that Kakashi was highly interested in. The contact team traveled a bit north of Konoha then snuck their way through the blockade and made their way to the pirate island.

Off in the distance many ships were either docked, making their way to port or just leaving it. Uzushio was now a bustling pirate port, something no one thought would ever happen.

"Brace ya selves. We dock in two minutes," A voice rang out, breaking most of the team from their thoughts. The voice belonged to an old man with grey hair and a grey beard that they had paid to try and sneak them past the Kumo blockade. The man himself was a pirate who was quite familiar with the pirate ways of Uzushio Port.

"What can we expect from the island?" A pink-haired kunoichi asked. The old man gave out a hearty laugh, "Ha! Expect some of the worst people to be here. Fights will break out. Stare at a man funny and he'll give you a punch to the face. Stare at a woman funny and she'll cut your balls off."

The men of the team paled at his reply. The old man continued, "Just stay out of place and you'll be fine." The old man finished. Most of the contact team nodded their heads while Kakashi still had one question. "How do we set up a meeting with the Pirate King?"

The old man froze but quickly continued to what he was doing, "Blond Corsair's group? Hmm. They're a wild bunch. He's usually hold up in his flagship on the docks. Although you just won't be able to walk up and ask for a meeting unless you want a sword through ya gut."

Kakashi nodded reluctantly at the old man. "Maybe try the various taverns around the island? Although no one likes when someone asks for them around the port, I don't know another way to get a meeting with the blond corsair. Sorry," the old man added offhandedly. Kakashi again nodded in response. So he would have to come up with some sort of plan to get a meeting. Maybe a display of power? Cause some trouble to get a meeting?

The contact group eyed the port and eyed the various ships and pirates that could be seen from their current distance. They would have to be very careful with this mission. Pirates were notorious for responding to any perceived slight.

"How much is Tsunade paying this man?" Sakura asked with contempt. While Tsunade was her teacher, she was increasingly questioning her leadership while listening to the elders, the civilian council, and the voice of her mother. Over the years, Sakura had grown to despise her former teacher, leading to her current relationship with her.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. It depends on what this pirate king wants to get paid. _Hokage-sama_ didn't specify a limit," he replied, emphasizing Tsunade's title. That only made Sakura scowl with disgust.

"So, her plan is to bankrupt us?! How the hell is she still Hokage!?" Sakura shouted.

All of team 8, Shikamaru, and Asuma looked at Sakura with a face of disgust. Kakashi face was one of indifference while Sasuke wasn't paying attention to the conversation and was merely looking out over the open sea.

"What your mouth," warned Hinata.

"You're speaking open treason," Asuma added. This made Sakura huff with discontent.

"So? We're losing this war and it's all her fault."

Akamaru growled at the pink-haired kunoichi while Kiba imitated his companion.

"Shut it dog breath," Sakura insulted the Inuzuka clan member.

"That's enough!" Kakashi yelled. Sakura shifted her head and eyed Kakashi with wide eyes. Sakura assumed Kakashi agreed with her, he _had_ to see that Tsunade was the cause of all of Konoha's problems with her incompetence. Sakura again huffed out and swiftly turned her head to ignore everyone. Kakashi let out a sigh. How did his team turn out like this? A traitor for a student in Naruto, an avenger and someone seeking power with no regard for his comrades in Sasuke, and a worthless nin in Sakura. Obito and Rin would be ashamed of him, especially is former sensei, Minato.

The old man with the gray beard looked onward with interest. Konoha was currently fractured? He would have to report this to his boss, something he would indeed find interesting. The man navigated his boat towards an open spot and slowly got into place. He wrapped a rope around a wooden post then turned towards the Konoha-nin.

"And we're here! Remember, don't cause a fuss and don't draw attention towards yourselves. As long as you follow those rules, you should be fine!" The man stated with a smile while he clapped his hands, "now, forgive me but I have someplace to be," the old man stepped onto the wooden platform and made his way further into the dock and eventually left the Konoha-nin alone.

Kakashi turned towards his group and frowned under his mask, "Don't cause trouble," he merely said while making sure to look directly at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke ignored him while Sakura let out yet another huff. As if she needed supervision to stay out of trouble, she wasn't a bad kunoichi like _some_ other nins.

The contact group split off into 2 groups. Team 7 with Shikamaru and Team 8 with Asuma. Shikamaru eyes darted to every direction trying to get his surrounds imprinted onto his mind in case if anything were to happen. He could already see some pirates were eyeing them suspiciously, that wouldn't bode well for them in the future.

* * *

The two contract groups have already spent the past few days in Uzushio. Currently, team 7 along with the Nara heir were seated in a corner inside a bar trying to listen for any information that held potential. Sasuke ignored everyone, like always. Sakura was smiling and was liking the attention that some bar patrons were giving her with their lustful stares. Kakashi sat still with his alcoholic drink in hand pretending to drink while Shikamaru's ears with perked and his eyes scanning the room for any danger.

And danger came with a group entered the bar and looked around for someone specific. Their eyes landed to the corner where team 7 were. One of them pointed in their direction while the read smiled and nodded.

"Incoming," Shikamaru whispered, alerting the group to the danger.

The group of pirates reached their table and a tall person who the contact group assumed was their leader stared at them menacingly. The man coughed, "So, you're the outsiders," the man said accusingly.

"Is there a law forbidding outsiders?" Kakashi asked with his trademark eye-smile. The tall man's face morphed into a scowl.

"No. But we don't like your kind," replied the tall man. Sasuke growled but Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder calming him down. One of the pirates shifted his gaze to their leader.

"Ryushi. He told us to bring them to him."

This information perked up the contact group. Were they bring them to the Pirate King?

"Bring us to who?" Kakashi immediately asked.

"Our boss wants to talk to you," Ryushi stated.

"Who?" Shikamaru emphasized.

"The Pirate King," replied Ryushi. At the name drop, the bar immediately went silent with a few murmurings and whispers taking place. The bartender froze mid swipe of his table and eyed the group with a scared look. The name 'pirate king' began to be whispered by several patrons.

"And what does this pirate king want with us?" asked Shikamaru. Sakura looked at the Nara incredulously. Why the hell was he ruining the mission? They needed to meet him!

"Like I said. You're outsiders, and we don't particularly like outsiders."

Shikamaru hummed and was satisfied with the reason. Sakura flushed. Oh. So that's why Shikamaru asked that. No matter, she knew this group was incompetent due to Tsunade's support of them. Ryushi motioned with his hand for the group to stand up. Which they did willingly. Both groups walked silently out of the bar into the dead of night and went on a path towards the docks.

"You are not to speak unless spoken to. You will not attack _anyone_ on the ship. You will respond when the boss asks you a question. And most importantly, you are not to disrespect the boss. We clear?" Ryushi told them. The group nodded simultaneously, agreeing with the man. Ryushi huffed and went back to silence.

After a few minutes of walking, the group finally made it to the part of the docks that held the Pirate King's flagship. This part of the docks was flocked by members of the Pirate King's crew. Most, if not all of them were eyeing the Konoha-nin with suspicion while some gestured obscene things at them while others gestured something to which the group assumed was that they would be murdered.

When they got to wooden board with several bumps that acted as a pathway, they could see team 8 along with Asume were already on the ship. All of them except Asuma looked nervous. Their gaze shifted towards team 7 when they boarded the ship.

"Kakashi! They got you too?" Asuma asked. Kakashi nodded, fairly obvious that they were taken as well since they were there.

"How long have you been here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ten, twenty minutes maybe?" replied Hinata confusedly. Kakashi and Shikamaru both nodded. Ryushi looked towards several pirates and nodded his head. One of them entered the cabin and for a few minutes, everyone was met by silence.

Until said pirate walked out again. He nodded towards Ryushi. "Alright, outsiders! You've been given the rules, remember them! Or else we'll have trouble," Ryushi shouted. The Konoha-nin all nodded. Out of the cabin walked out a red-haired woman with large breasts pressed inside of a kimono, a sword, and dagger attached to her hip.

The red-haired woman stared at each and every one of the Konoha-nin with utter discontent and disdain. The woman spit in front of the group then scowled at them. "Damn Konoha-nins. You're the trash of this place. You're lucky I can't ram my sword through each and every one of you."

Sakura scoffed. The woman turned her attention to the pink-haired kunoichi with a frown. "Something you wanna say, pinky?"

Sakura's face flushed then scowled. She took one step before a sword was placed onto her throat. Sakura's eyes widened with shock. The red-haired woman was no longer in front of them but behind the pink-haired kunoichi while holding the sword in a backward grip. The red-haired woman leaned in next to Sakura's ear.

"I'd be careful with what emotion you display. I could slash your throat right now if I wanted to," the woman whispered. A cold shiver traveled down Sakura's spine. She stayed quiet. The woman laughed then released her grip, "you're lucky the boss actually wants to talk to you lot. Don't know why he would want to talk to a bunch of maggots."

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to retort but a look from Kakashi stopped him. Sasuke scowled at his former sensei but looked away. The cabin door opened suddenly and out walked a long blond-haired man wearing the usual pirate garb. He had two swords strapped to his hip. Several scars ran across the man's body.

"It was obvious who Tsunade would send," the man stated, "now tell me why the fuck you guys are on my island, on my boat, showing your damn faces to me."

Kakashi looked at the man in shock, "Na-naruto…" Kakashi whispered. Naruto turned his head towards Kakashi and sneered at the man.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't murder all of you right here, right now. Just one."

* * *

 **I'M BACK(?) Maybe, lol. Here's chapter 2 of pirate king. I dunno. Hope you guys enjoy it, let me know. Reason why I haven't posted anything aside from that new story, "Redux"? Well, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth released. I recently got a PS4 again so… yeah. That has all my attention. Am I going to post with more frequency? hopefully. Maybe. I don't know. I am writing another fanfic set in the Life is Strange universe. Well...it's a punk band AU so no powers.  
**

 **Let me know what you thought about this second chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't murder all of you right here, right now. Just one."

The Konoha-nin looked at Naruto in shock. The blond was the Pirate King? How the hell did that happen? All the pirates onboard Naruto's flagship stared at the group with menacing eyes. They knew of their boss' dislike for Konoha and that dislike had transferred down to his subordinates.

"Nothing?" Naruto asked with a knowing smile, "should've figured. All of you are a disgrace," he stated. Kakashi gulped then spoke.

"Hokage-sama has ordered has to hire you with whatever means necessary."

"Oh? I heard your fleet got decimated by Kyoshi," Naruto chuckled, "I gotta thank her some time for that."

"How could you just stand there and laugh at the death of your comrades!?" screamed Sakura, her face red with anger. Naruto stopped chuckled then turned his head to Sakura with a raised eyebrow. _She's_ lecturing him on comradery? That was a riot.

"My comrades?" Naruto asked. He turned to his red-headed friend, "Kurama, are Konoha-nin comrades of mine?"

"No, they're not, Naruto. Never were and never have been," the red-haired woman replied with a smirk.

"Huh. Thought I almost missed a memo there," he whispered, "Konoha aren't my friends. They're not my comrades. They're nothing to me, better remember that Sakura- _chan_ ," he mocked. Sakura's face again flushed red with anger and embarrassment. Naruto turned back to Kakashi and eyed him with steely eyes.

"What's the woman offering?"

"Hokage-sama didn't give a limit. She has tasked us to bring you to her. You may then work out a contract with her," Kurenai spoke instead of Kakashi. Naruto eyed the red-eyed woman. Kurenai was one of the few who didn't hate him before he was banished, but, she didn't rise up to support him either.

Naruto scratched his chin in contemplation. Kurama looked at him in shock, "You can't seriously be considering this!" she shouted, "after all they've done to you!" Kurama again shouted. Naruto raised his hand and lowered it, telling her to calm down. Kurama closed her eyes and huffed but nodded. Naruto returned the nod with a smile.

Why was Kurama out of his seal you might ask? Well, you can thank Akatsuki for that little mistake. A few weeks after he was exiled, Naruto found himself traveling in the Land of Hot Springs. With what little money he had left that was given to him just before he was ordered to leave by Tsunade, he was going to use it on a nice hot bath with maybe some food.

But that damn Akatsuki ruined his nice little plan. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki ambushed him while he was walking down some path. The fight didn't last long, it was a younger version of himself, weak and without chakra facing two S-ranked nin, he didn't stand a chance. The pair managed to beat him and there he laid, on his deathbed…or death floor? Kurama contacted him from inside his body and _ordered_ to be released so that it could fight against the pair and save his life.

Naruto was…skeptical. While he no doubt believed that Kurama could squash the two like a bug under her foot, this was the Kyuubi. The source of his pain from most of his entire life within Konoha. After a bit of time distortion within his mind, the Kyuubi finally convinced and Naruto let it out. That day was such a glorious day. Kyuubi ripped both Akatsuki members apart as if they were nothing. The small demon vs S-ranked criminal battle ended quite swiftly with the Kyuubi coming out on top.

The blond-haired exiled shinobi was quite shocked to find out that the Kyuubi was, in fact, a woman. This…demon lady introduced herself as Kurama, the nine tailed fox. Ever since then, Naruto and Kurama traveled the Elemental Nations in disguise and then eventually formed their pirate band of Uzushiogakure.

A cough broke Naruto out of his thoughts, he looked towards Kurama. She had this look on her face and stealthily pointed to the Konoha-nin. Naruto himself coughed and got himself back on track. He turned his head back to the shinobi and kunoichi from Konoha and frowned.

"Tell your Hokage to expect me at Konoha port within the week," said Naruto with a tone of finality. Some of the Konoha-nin were about to say something but were stopped by Kakashi and a motion of Kurama going for her sword that was strapped to her hop. Naruto waved his hand in dismissal. Several of the pirates incircled the Konoha-nin and escorted them off the ship and further down the docks.

Kurama stared at the retreating group then stared at Naruto, "Are you sure about this? After what they've done to you," she said in a caring tone. Naruto grunted.

"I haven't forgotten, Kurama," he replied. Naruto never forgot, and he never forgave, "I have plans. Let's sniff this out. See how desperate they are," he continued. Kurama's eyes widened at his statement.

"And break your word?" Kurama whispered. Naruto swiftly turned his head and looked at the red-headed woman in anger. Word was everything to Naruto. He hated oathbreakers but he hated Konoha even more. If he destroyed them and had to break his word in the process? He would do it wholeheartedly.

"If you pledged your word in service to Konoha, the village that treated me like crap but broke it to destroy them, wouldn't you do the same?" Naruto questioned. Kurama's wide eyes quickly returned to normal and nodded. Kurama would definitely do the same, although she _was_ a bijuu. She didn't need to scheme and plot, she could just destroy whoever was in her way with a bijūdama.

"I _could_ just destroy them with my powers, Naruto," she stated.

"You could," chuckled Naruto, "but that would be quick and painless. We want them to suffer, no?"

"Mhmm," Kurama hummed. Her powers would indeed be quick and painless. Konoha needed to suffer for what they did to her jinchuriki. They need to feel the pain they caused him but doubled. Kurama blinked, "How'd you know Kyoshi decimated Konoha's fleet?"

Naruto once again chuckled, "We write to each other, Kurama. She's a fellow pirate. Contrary to popular beliefs but we're not _all_ savages," he stated while chuckling. This only made Kurama give him a knowing stare that meant she knew he was lying, "okay, I'm a savage but she's not," Naruto conceded. Kurama again spotted the Konoha-nin off in the distance being escorted off the docks.

"Why not destroy them from within whilst being paid at the same time by them no less?" chucked Naruto darkly. Kurama joined in the dark statement with a nod.

 **One Week Later – Konoha**

The Konoha-nin finally made it back to their home. Kakashi immediately ordered the group to disperse and get some well-needed rest. "Except you, Shikamaru. You'll come with me to brief Hokage-sama," Kakashi ordered. Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome."

The pair made their way up the wide dirt path and listened to the bustling and chatter of the village. Ever since Naruto was exiled, the village prospered. Kakashi assumed it was because they no longer worried over the Kyuubi shadow that loomed over them ever since the Fourth Hokage sealed the beast. The pair of nins finally made it to the Hokage tower and were greeted by another pair of shinobi. A special group of ANBU that guarded the Hokage.

The pair of ANBU nodded towards them and let them pass. Kakashi and Shikamaru made their way up the stairs and was finally met by the secretary that sat outside the Hokage's office. The young woman looked up from her papers and smiled, "Hokage-sama is waiting for you, you can go right in," she stated. Kakashi gave the young secretary a nod and both nins entered the office.

Tsunade and Shizune were in a deep conversation when Kakashi and Shikamaru entered. The pair of women stopped their conversation and stared at the pair. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the two and waved Shizune off.

"You're back," she stated in an obvious tone.

"Yes," replied Kakashi awkwardly. Tsunade nodded in return.

"Did you get the Pirate King to our side?" she questioned. Kakashi stayed quiet while he scratched the back of his head.

"We…did?" he let out not in a statement but as a question. Tsunade raised her eyebrow in curiosity, "he said to expect him at Konoha port within the week."

Tsunade's eyes widened but quickly went back to their narrowed state, "Good," whispered Tsunade. Kakashi coughed.

"There's something else, Hokage-sama," Kakashi interrupted, "This Pirate King is someone we know very well," he said mysteriously. Tsunade's eye twitched with annoyance.

"Out with it then, I don't have a lot of time, Kakashi."

"The Pirate King is Naruto Uzumaki."

The room quickly silenced. The temperature appeared as if it lowered to something frigid. Tsunade froze, as did Shizune. They both haven't heard what had happened to Naruto post-exile. Tsunade's own personal spy network, as small as it was, didn't have any information regarding the blond idiot that she held so dear in her heart.

"Are…are you sure?" the blond Hokage stuttered out. Kakashi nodded sadly confirming what he had said. Tsunade looked down to her folded hands and closed her eyes. He was alive. Tsunade let a smile slowly appeared on her face, "what was his reaction to you?" she questioned with her head down. Shikamaru decided to take the lead on this one and waved Kakashi off.

"It wasn't good, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru replied, "he was cold to us and angry. Some of us thought that maybe he would attack us on the spot and kill us but fortunately, he decided to hear us out and hear out your offer."

"Good, good," whispered Tsunade. She unfolded her hands and folded them again in anxiety. Tsunade, after a few seconds, finally looked up with narrowed eyes and fire within them, "you are not to agitate him when he arrives. You are not to confront him and give him a reason to reject us or give him a legitimate reason to respond with force. Repeat this to your comrades."

"Of course, Hokage-sama," replied Shikamaru with a nod.

"You are dismissed," Tsunade ordered with a wave of her hand. Both shinobi nodded and left the room. Tsunade and Shizune both stayed quiet for what felt like an eternity to the both of them.

"He's alive," Shizune whispered in a watery tone. Tsunade looked up and spotted Shizune wiping a few tears from her face, a smile spread on it, "he's alive," whispered Shizune once again. Tsunade nodded.

"He is," she replied, "but it seems he doesn't like us. It's…understable given what Konoha did to him. What I don't get is, why did he accept the offer? No doubt he also received offers from our enemies. He _is_ known as the Pirate King. He does have a reputation," Tsunade theorized. What was Naruto's motive when he accepted this offer? Surely he would decline. She understood if he did, after all, Konoha did to him, she herself would decline an offer like that if presented with it.

But Naruto accepted. Why? Was he sentimental? Did he have a secret plan regarding Konoha? Tsunade shook her head. Maybe the offer of money convinced him, she thought. She did give a limitless offer. Someone as known as the Pirate King commanded a high price and Konoha needed him after the Pirate Kyoshi destroyed most of Konoha's fleet in service of Konoha's enemies.

"I'm just glad that he's alive and is coming back," whispered Shizune who interrupted Tsunade's thoughts. Tsunade hummed in agreement. She was glad that it was finally confirmed that he was alive. After his exile, she knew of his movements. That is up until a fierce battle took place in the Land of Hot Springs against Akatsuki. Tsunade had heard of the massive battle and she herself felt the intense chakra that was used.

She had sent out a squad of ANBU to see what had happened and all they found was a fierce battle and a small crater with destruction surrounding it. Tsunade had known that it was Itachi and Kisame that had intercepted the blond exiled ninja based off the tracking that Jiraiya's spy network provided, and it all ended with this battle. After that, Naruto had disappeared off the face of the map, no information, no sights, nothing. Until now.

Tsunade again let another smile spread across her face. She was finally going to see the blond idiot after so long, and she was excited.

 **Two Days Later – Konoha Docks**

Tsunade, Shizune, the Konoha elders, and the two Konoha councils along with important Konoha shinobi and kunoichi stood at the Konoha docks while they waited for the Pirate King to finally make it to port. Off in the distance, they spotted the massive fleet of said Pirate King. Danzo eyed it then turned to Tsunade.

"While I do not like this, I do have to comment your initiative."

Tsunade chuckled, "Is that a compliment, Danzo?" she asked. Danzo growled and turned back to eye the pirate fleet that was slowly making it's way closer and closer to Konoha. All three elders were concerned that the _unruly_ pirates would cause chaos within Konoha but Tsunade had assured them that this wouldn't happen.

After about ten minutes, a massive ship broke off from the pirate fleet and slowly docked within Konoha's port. All assembled spotted the men and women that worked on the deck of the ship. They spotted a red-haired woman giving orders to various men and women. Said women turned her head and eyed the assembled Konoha group with disdain.

While she was happy to follow Naruto's orders, it didn't mean she had to show this people kindness. She absolutely detested this village, and when she spotted some of Naruto's abusers along with the three Konoha elders, it took her all her willpower to not unleash of Bijuu chakra and completely destroy this group.

The flagship finally finished it's docking and several pirates made their way off the ship. It was followed by the what the Konoha group assumed was the Pirate high command. Several people stepped onto the docks and were followed by the red-haired woman. After a few minutes, the leader of the Pirates finally made his way down the wooden board and onto the docks. Several gasps resonated from within the Konoha group along with whisperings of _demon_ and _demon brat_.

The blond Pirate King slowly made his way forward and had a knowing smirk on his face while he stared at each and every one of the shinobi and kunoichi assembled. He eyed Danzo from the corner of his eye and spotted him with wide eyes himself. Naruto's smirk grew at the reaction that he elicited from the one-eyed man.

Naruto stopped in front of the group and chuckled. "Well, well, well. Long time no see," said Naruto with a dark chuckle. The Konoha group stayed quiet and stared at him with shocked wide eyes, "Miss me?" he said with an amused tone while the entirety of the Konoha group continued to stare at him in shock. Naruto let out another dark chuckle.

"I was promised money, now where is it?"

* * *

 **Here's an update! Hope you enjoyed it! We finally have Naruto arrived within Konoha, the red-headed woman is Kurama! Let me know what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

Naruto looked throughout the council room with amusement. After a particularly funny and tense meeting at the docks, the elders along with both councils demanded that Naruto stand before a council meeting. That's how he found himself along with Kurama standing there while looking at the various men and women that were arguing with each other.

It only took about two minutes before the council room descended into utter chaos. The civilian council argued that Naruto was in violation of his exile and should be executed without remorse. Some on the shinobi council agreed with the civilian side. There were only a few people who supported him, all of which he could count with one hand. Chief among those in his camp was the blonde-haired Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Naruto eyed the woman as she argued in his support while saying that Konoha needed his fleet of it wanted to break the blockade that surrounded their lands.

Kurama turned her head and stared at Naruto with her own amused smile. Oh, how she loathed both sides of the council. She witnessed them when she was sealed inside her previous jailer, Kushina Uzumaki. This lot was a pitiful bunch if she was being truly honest with herself. She wondered why Hiruzen Sarutobi allowed them to grow more powerful under his reign while doing nothing to curtail their growing power, and from what she saw now? Tsunade had all but given up on caring about what the council did.

"We can't let the _demon_ work for us!" One of the members of the civilian council shouted from her seated position on the civilian side of the council room. The woman sported a hair that was styled in a bun; the awful color of dark pink in invaded everyone's vision. The woman was huffing in and out as if imaginary steam was being blown off her ears.

"Agreed! We kicked him out for a bloody reason, why the fuck is that _demon brat_ back in our village!?" Another member of the civilian council shouted in support of the pink-haired woman. The man looked similar to the woman emotion wise. His face flushed with anger. Naruto stood silently with a small smile on his face, amused.

After the two civilian council members voiced their opinion, their side of the two chamber council erupted into multiple shouts and screams. Most were for the Hokage to execute the _demon brat_ while others were _demanding_ for the Hokage to forcefully expel the pirate. Tsunade had her closed with her hands folded together in front of her face, one of her eyes twitching while closed. The blond woman looked quite annoyed.

Both Kurama and Naruto couldn't blame the woman. If this was what she had to deal with whenever she had to attend council meetings, both Kurama and Naruto would've murdered them by now.

" _ **Enough**_ " Shouted Tsunade. The civilian side of the council quickly went silent. Tsunade opened both her eyes and made a gesture with two of her fingers, "I'm this close to murdering you people."

At this threat, several of the council members turned paper white. Some of them stuttered out apologies while some of the members directed glares of hatred and disgust at the pirate pair. This only made Naruto raise an eyebrow. They are certainly brave, not for lack of trying, thought Naruto.

"I have decided to hire the Pirate King known as Naruto Uzumaki," stated Tsunade. She gave a look at the civilian side as if daring them to speak. "Since our fleet has mostly been destroyed by a mercenary pirate known as Kyoshi, a blockade was set up for the past few months by our enemies. The first task that I'm going to assign him is the break the blockade so that much-needed supplies can finally start making its way through to Konoha again," Tsunade finished.

Naruto wasn't surprised at his first mission even though he wasn't consulted about it. Granted he _did_ just arrive in Konoha and he assumed that Tsunade was in a hurry to use her newly acquired fleet. Breaking the blockade was indeed the prudent thing to do, otherwise, Konoha would slowly continue to starve until the village either surrendered or was conquered.

"Is that wise?" A voice asked that broke Naruto out of his thoughts. He turned his head to the voice and frowned at the sight of Koharu Utatane. The sickly sweet voice that he had remembered long ago when she was involved in his banishment. He had always hated the old woman and had hoped that she would die of old age while he was in his exilement, but unfortunately, life wasn't that gifting when it came to him.

"Giving that kind of power to a… _pirate_ ," The woman said with a thinly veiled disdain. Naruto chuckled quite openly which attracted turned heads. Koharu pursed her lips and glared at Naruto which only made the blond chuckle quite loudly. Naruto stopped when Tsunade decided to cough to bring the council back on track.

"What are your demands, Naruto?" the blonde Hokage asked. Naruto merely tapped his chin for a few seconds.

"Hmm, what do I want? Should I go for money? Ask for Koharu, Danzo, and Homura perhaps for their obvious injustice that was done to me?"

Several of the council members openly growled at the blond pirate while the three Konoha elders narrowed their eyes at such a suggestion. It _was_ true that they fabricated evidence and testimony to finally get rid of the demon for the betterment of Konoha and her people. Danzo took the opportunity to seal Naruto's chakra but he lied to everyone about the _severity_ of said seals. These were permanent. Naruto was no longer able to use his chakra aside for the small amount of Kyuubi chakra that still resided within him but even these paled in comparison to his large chakra reserves that he once had.

And Naruto knew this with the way he was staring at Danzo as if to say, _I know what you did_. Danzo remained unmoved, openly glaring at the man with narrowed eyes.

"What do you think, Kurama?" Naruto asked the red-haired woman who was so far quiet.

"Oh we're definitely asking for money," she replied with a toothy grin, "a whole lot of money."

"How much," came the cold voice of Danzo. Naruto once again tapped his chin in curiosity.

"Over 100 million Ryo should right about do it to acquire my services," Naruto said. The council stayed silent at the sheer amount of money the _pirate_ was requesting. The room stayed like this before the council room descended into absolute chaos again. The civilian council shouted and yelled while gesturing at Naruto while others shouted threats.

" _ **Quiet**_!" Tsunade once again yelled making the council room shut up again. Tsunade huffed and looked at her surrogate son, "you will have it," she said. The entirety of the civilian council looked at their Hokage with wide eyes.

"Anything else?" Tsunade continued.

"I want my parent's inheritance," demanded Naruto quite coldly.

"No," immediately came the voice of all three elders. Some members of the shinobi side of the council looked at Naruto and the elders with curiosity. Why did the Konoha elders want to deny the man his inheritance? Staying with that fact, wasn't Naruto an orphan? some members of the shinobi council asked themselves.

"Who _are_ your parents?" Tsume Inuzka asked with a tilted head, finally joining in the negotiation.

"They were-"

"We said no," Koharu cut the blond off with a voice of finality. Naruto raised an eyebrow. They were quite insistent on keeping the knowledge of his parents a secret to the rest of the members of both councils.

"Unfortunately, you don't get to decide that," Naruto stated with a smug smile while giving Tsunade a look. All three elders glared at their Hokage while shaking their head. Konoha needed that large inheritance for the betterment of the Village and not some _pirate_ who would squander it as a _pirate_ would.

"You'll have it," Tsunade agreed while nodding her head.

"No he won't," the three Elders continued with their orders. Danzo made a small gesture with his hand and immediately the room was filled with ANBU with a certain symbol on their masks. Tsunade's eyes widened at their intrusion. Were the three elders really going to deny her order with force simply because of who Naruto's parents were?

"I was wondering when they were finally going to make their move," said Kurama with a bored tone. This only made Danzo's lone eye twitch with annoyance. His Root ANBU was known for their stealth and for this… _woman_ to sense them quite easily made him mentally glare at the red-haired woman. It would seem this group of ANBU would have to be executed if they indeed lived this confrontation.

"You sensed them too huh?" Naruto whispered. Kurama nodded and placed her hand on the handle of her sword that was strapped to her hip.

"What is the meaning of this, Danzo!" shouted Tsunade as she swiftly got up from her seat at the end of the table and glared at the man. Danzo merely sat and looked at the woman with his lone eye.

"We have ordered that the pirate's parents not be revealed. You _will_ comply with that order."

"You are _**not**_ Hokage here, Danzo!" Tsunade once again shouted, "ANBU!" she shouted. Several ANBU quickly appeared. Some had kunais in their hands while others had swords or tantos, ready to fight. Danzi growled at the defiance of the Hokage.

"Tsunade," Koharu's sweetly sick voice resonated through the room, "there's no need for violence here. You just have to obey us this one time."

"No need for violence?" Tsunade repeated, "you three are the ones who initiated this. I will not have you jeopardize the acquisition of the pirate king just because of this!"

Koharu shook her head sadly, "Then violence it is then."

One of the Root ANBU swiftly ran across the wood table at Tsunade with a kunai in head ready to thrust the tool into the heart of the Hokage. By the time Tsunade could even respond, the masked attacker was already upon her. The Root ANBU quickly thrust the kunai at the heart of the woman.

Only for the hand of the Root ANBU to smack the floor with an audible thud. Next to Tsunade stood Naruto with his sword unsheathed and a dark look on his face. The Root ANBU was about to respond before he was beheaded by the sword of Kurama who appeared behind the masked attacker.

"Tsk. To openly attack your Hokage…that is treason _honorable_ elders," Naruto mocked the trio. A spraying sound resonated throughout the room immediately which drew the attention of all those present. Every single Root ANBU laid on the floor with their head cut off while their neck sprayed blood throughout the floor. Behind these bodies stood Kurama with a feral grin on her face while she licked the blood off her sword.

Danzo's lone eye widened at the swift dispatching of his forces. Naruto winked with his right eye in Kurama's direction which Kurama returned with a smile. Naruto sheathed his sword and cracked his neck.

"Well, that was quite easy. I heard so much of this Root ANBU, about how tough and cold they are. An ' _elite_ ' force," chuckled Naruto, "Not that elite to be honest. I don't know why Hiruzen was even about your little group, Danzo."

The said man stood up from his seat and glared at the blond pirate, "This isn't over, Uzumaki," he said before taking his leave. Tsunade leaned into the ear of one of her ANBU and quietly whispered an order. The masked man nodded then disappeared from the room.

"Now, does anyone want to question me?" The Hokage said sweetly. Most, if not all of the civilian council members were sweating bullets while the shinobi council stayed as they were. Aside from the swift end of the Root ANBU, it was quite predictable what the outcome would be. At least for Shikaku, it was.

Naruto pushed the headless body off the wood table and sat down in its spot, a smile on his face. "Now, we can continue negotiations."

 **Two Hours Later**

Naruto and Kurama calmly back to the docks, both had small smiles on their face at what they had just negotiated. More than 100 million Ryo as payment, his parent's inheritance, and full autonomy when it came to naval matters, along with other minor concessions on Konoha's part. Kurama and Naruto had just negotiated what was probably the best deal they could have asked for.

Naruto continued to walk calmly towards his flagship once they made it to the docks until he could see Konoha 11 arguing with several of his pirates outside his flagship. Naruto frowned at the sight. He wasn't expecting to meet them this soon, maybe within the next couple of days but not now. Kurama mimicked Naruto and frowned herself, she turned her head and gave Naruto a look as if asking if she should handle this. The blond Pirate King shook his head.

"We want to see him, now!" Sakura shouted at one of the pirates once Naruto came within earshot. Several of Konoha 11 grunted in agreement. The pirates growled at the group with their hands on their swords.

"Fuck off already. You don't command us."

Sakura sneered, "You work for us now! Of course, we command you, now step aside or I will report you to the council and have you executed!" the pink-haired girl threatened.

"You will do no such thing," Naruto stated darkly once he was close enough. The entire group turned their bodies to face him and their eyes widened at the sight of the former Konoha-nin. Some had smiles while others were indifferent.

"Naruto! It's good to see you," said Ino excitedly.

Naruto frowned, "Really? Last time I remember you, you were screaming at me for hurting your _precious_ Uchiha."

This made Ino flinched. Over the years she grew up from that scrawny fangirl that she used to be and saw the error of her ways. She was disgusted at herself for the way she treated Naruto and the way she treated everyone else when it came to Sasuke Uchiha. She wanted to apologize to Naruto years later but she had no way of contacting him since he disappeared off the face of the map.

"You will let us on board or else," Sakura shouted. Naruto was amused. It seemed that Sakura didn't grow up the way Ino did based off the way the blond Yamanaka flinched at his words. It was typical Sakura, always the fangirl.

"That's a nice joke, really," laughed Naruto while he wiped an imaginary tear. Sakura flushed red with anger and stomped up the pirate with a sneer on her face. "You **will** let us on board. We command you now. You are under our employ. You _will_ follow my orders or I will report you to the council."

"Council this, council that," Naruto waved his hand in dismissal, "fuck the council I say. A bunch of useless old people who're past their prime," insulted Naruto, "just like your mother."

This made Sakura's sneer even more pronounced. She drew her fist back ready to punch Naruto only to be dragged to the floor, both her hands behind her back while Naruto sat on it. He placed his sword on the pink-hard woman's neck while he leaned in beside her ear.

"You don't order me around. You never will. Go to your council if you want to, and if they order me around instead then I'll simply kill them."

"Let me go, _demon_ ," got out Sakura. Naruto tsk'd. Naruto stood up and placed his right foot on her back, grabbed both her arms and pulled. A sickening crunch was audibly heard along with Sakura's painful screams. Naruto let go of the girl's arms then spit on her body.

"I don't even know why I had a crush on you. Fuck, you're sickening," cringed Naruto. He turned towards the Konoha 11 and scowled, "That goes for all of you. Stay the fuck out of my way. If you don't, I'll fucking kill you."

All of Konoha 11 paled at the threat. They swiftly nodded knowing he truly meant his words. Naruto turned back to Sakura who was laying there on the wooden dock, crying. "Kurama, take her to the hospital. She's learned her lesson. Hopefully."

Kurama scowled, "Really, boss? Do I seriously have to take her? Why not just take her out to the woods and slit her throat?"

"And kill a Konoha kunoichi this early into our employment?" Naruto questioned while he shook his head, "All in due time, dear."

Kurama groaned but nodded nonetheless. The red-haired woman picked up Sakura then disappeared in a fire spiral. It wasn't even day two of staying in this wretched village and he already hated staying her. Hopefully, going out to sea and breaking the Kumo-Iwa blockade would satiate his hunger for killing since he had to deny himself to kill the pink-haired banshee.

Several coughs from Konoha 11 broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw them all staring at him expectantly. He raised an eyebrow, "What? You fuckers aren't getting on my ship."

Ino along with Hinata and some others cringed at the use of foul language but nodded. Naruto had changed, and it seemed it wasn't for the better. He didn't come and willingly help Konoha, only the offer of money enticed him. Several of Konoha 11 looked at the blond sadly, it would seem his will of fire was no longer there, they thought.

Naruto walked onto his flagship and ignored Konoha 11 willingly. He felt the wind next to him pick up, he didn't need to look to know that it was Kurama returning from dumping the pink-haired bitch at the hospital.

"Start the undocking process, Kurama. We have a blockade to break and people to murder."

"Finally," replied Kurama with a feral grin, "we get to kill some people."

* * *

 **There's chapter 4! Tell me how what you thought about it! There was someone saying no Hinata pairing and don't worry, there won't be any. I'm not a fan of that pairing. I don't know who Naruto will be paired with in this story to be honest, it's too early to tell at the moment. Maybe Kurama. Idk.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

The calm waves resonated throughout the deck of the ship, the pale moonlight illuminating it. On top of a barrel, sat a man with a Kumo headband, a knife in his right hand along with an apple gripped with his left. He dug the knife into the apple and sliced a piece off. Before the man could pop it into his mouth, the door beside him suddenly opened.

Startled, the man jumped, the apple slice sliding off the knife and onto the floor. The man groaned as he stared at he now dirty apple slice. He turned his head and glared at the person who made him jump. It was a woman, young with black hair and electric yellow eyes.

"Seriously?!" He half shouted and half whispered, "I was really looking forward to this apple, Kyotetsu."

Kyo laughed, "You were looking forward to an apple, Jinna? Really?" Kyo said and laughed even more. Jinna looked away and stared across the open ocean.

"Shut up," groaned Jinna, "we're doing a blockade and yet we're the ones low on supplies."

Kyo shrugged, "That _is_ some sense of irony. Don't worry you, big baby," the woman joked, "we should expect a resupply either tomorrow or the day after," she reassured the young man. Jinna huffed. He wasn't particularly fond of his assignment post. He graduated from the academy and spent two or three years doing missions with his genie squad until he finally passed the _chunin_ exams and got promoted.

Then the war broke out. He knew they were going to win, there was no way they wouldn't. No one jumped in and joined in the defense of Konoha, not after what they did to that one shinobi that he had heard about from some of the higher-ups. Suns ripped up their alliance as soon as they heard what they had done and the other smaller nations promptly did the same; it left them vulnerable to a coordinated attack. Which is exactly what happened. Kumo and Iwa launched a coordinated attack, now Konohagakure was on the run.

"Hey, Kyo," started Jinna, "what's your opinion on the war?" He asked curiously. He never heard the woman's opinion on the war.

Kyo shrugged her shoulders, "Don't really care," she said and snatched the apple that was in Jinna's left hand, "as long as we win, nothing else matters really," she finished as she took a bite of Jinna's apple. Jinna didn't care about the apple, but he was interested in Kyo's opinion. Hopefully, not that many lives are lost on Kumo's side. Jinna shrugged his shoulders and lifted his head to eye the pale moon.

A sudden ringing broke Jinna and Kyo out of whatever they were thinking or doing. They both turned their heads in the direction of the bell – off in the distance was a small fleet that was making its way towards them. Jinna looked at the small fleet; perplexed. Was Konoha really this stupid that they would attempt to attack their blockade with this small of a fleet. Kyo thought the same.

"Shit. I was hoping for a pleasant night," complained the raven-haired woman. Jinna nodded his head in agreement.

Before the man could voice his opinion, an arrow whizzed by them. Jinna heard the thump of the apple hitting the floor, he turned and his eyes widened. Kyo was clutching her throat with wide eyes; an arrow thrust into her throat. Her wide eyes looked at Jinna, she tried to say something but all that came out of the woman's mouth was blood. A bead of sweat rolled down Jinna's face, what should he do? He didn't know what to do!

Kyotetsu slowly went limp, her body collapsing onto the floor; dead. Jinna looked at the body of his friend. More arrows whizzed past him. He turned his head and tried to find where these arrows were coming from – it was the opposite direction from where the small Konoha fleet was.

Then, his eyes widened. Slowly, the area in opposite on the left side of the ship shimmered. All of a sudden, more than twenty ships were upon them. He spotted a red-haired woman on the deck of what appeared to be the flagship, she was holding a bow. She carefully notched an arrow into the bow and let it fly. Jinna eyed the arrow and quickly drew his upper body back, narrowly escaping the arrow hitting him. Now that the blockade fleet was alert, several Kumo nins joined Jinna on the deck. The enemy flagship rammed them on their left side then a large wooden plank slammed onto their desk.

On top was a blond-haired man with a sword in his right hand and an axe in his left. The man shouted with exuberance and the wooden plank landed with a loud thud that shook the ship. One of his Kumo comrade beside him shouted and charged with his own sword. A feral grin made its way onto the blond's face. Before his Kumo comrade could even swing his sword, the blond man swung his axe into his comrade's neck then thrust his sword through his head.

"That all you got!" the man yelled. He kicked the Kumo-nin free of his weapons and charged at Jinn and his comrades. Jinna quickly drew his sword but before he could even react with a defense, the blond man threw his axe that split his head in half.

"Naruto!" screamed Kurama as she made her way onto the Kumo deck, "leave some for me, I wanna kill people too!"

Naruto dodged a sword swing and gave the red-head a grin, "Then here," he shouted back and shoved the Kumo-nin that was in front of him towards his companion, "a gift from me!"

Kurama merely shook her head in annoyance. The Kumo-nin took the shove in stride and tried to attack the red-head only to be stopped by something…fluffy? He looked down and saw that a furry tail was holding him in place – he looked up and spotted the same feral grin that was on the red-head. Kurama thrust two of her tails into the man and ripped him in half, her grin grew bigger when she felt the man's bloodbath the three tails that she used. Then she felt a sword thrust into her back and through her chest.

The demon fox turned her head and eyed the wide-eyed Kumo man who was gripping the sword that was currently rammed through her back.

"That was a mistake," she muttered darkly to the man.

"What do you me-"

Before the man could finish his sentence, one of her tails decapitated him. The body slumped to the floor with an audible thud that was supplemented with the roaring of cannons, yells, and shouts in the background. Kurama reached behind her and pulled the sword out of her chest with a grunt.

"Damn pansy," she muttered disappointedly. She looked over to where Naruto was last and saw him surround by several bodies as he rammed a sword through one of the Kumo-nin. She shook her head with a smile, both her and Naruto truly felt alive when they were both killing; mostly her than her blond. A roar of lightning suddenly broke her out of her thoughts, she looked around her to try and find the source of the roar only to find a lightning bolt swiftly making its way towards her. She tsk'd.

She raised her palm and deflected the lightning Jutsu as it was nothing, the Kumo-nin who launched it stood there wide-eyed before an invisible chakra wire cut through the man's head. No one else could see the chakra wire aside from Kurama due to her glowing red eyes. He followed the wire and spotted a female teenager who was also controlling a wooden puppet with her fingers via said chakra wires

"That was my kill, Riki!" Screamed Kurama with a huff. Riki merely shrugged her shoulders and directed one of her puppets towards a Kumo kunoichi. Kurama shook her head and continued to fight.

After a few minutes, the fighting died down on the ship. Kurama sighed and glared at the several bodies that littered the deck of the ship.

"Fuck that was easy," she complained. Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't think they were trained all too well in naval combat. Only land," he answered back. Kurama eyes shifted from the bodies to cerulean blue eyes of Naruto and nodded. Then she walked up to the green-haired puppeteer and flicked her forehead.

"Hey!" The girl shouted while frowned the now red spot on her forehead. Kurama smiled.

"You owe me a kill, kid."

"Fine," Riki muttered but mirrored Kurama's smile. Naruto walked up to the edge of the ship and eyed the blockade fleet off in the distance. Most of them were up in flames while maybe two or three of his ships were damaged. He narrowed his eyes and cursed. Kurama turned her head and frowned. She calmly walked up to him and eyed him.

"What's wrong?"

"This was…too easy." Naruto uttered; annoyed. Kurama tilted her head then nodded now that she thought about it. The battle was too easy. Granted she chalked that up to the Kumo-nin mostly being not all that trained but the blockade fleet was…an easy target, she had to agree with that.

"Almost too easy," continued Naruto before his eyes widened, "shit."

"What?" Kurama quickly got out. Naruto turned towards her with a frown.

"What if this was a distraction? A way to lure us out?"

Kurama tilted her head, "Why? It isn't as if Kumo or Iwa can launch a direct attack on Konoha, it's too well defended."

Naruto slowly nodded but his frowned deepened after a few silent seconds, "Not if they have help from the inside."

 **Konoha**

Tsunade eyed her squad of ANBU with narrowed eyes. The task that she was about to assign them was indeed one of immense difficulty. This is why she had classified it as an S-Rank mission suited only to the best among ANBU. She eyed every single one of them as they stayed crouched with their head bowed towards her.

"What are your orders, Hokage-sama," a woman said as she crouched in front of the rest. Tsunade turned her head and eyed the woman with the cat mask, then she eyed the sword that was strapped to her back. Tsunade shook her head then got back on track.

"The mission that I am about to assign you to is one of grave importance," she started, eyeing every single one for any twitches or uncomfortableness, "your mission is to apprehend and arrest one Koharu Utatane, one Homura Mitokado, and one Danzo Shimura."

Neko's eyes widened behind her mask. She raised her head and stared at her Hokage, "Hokage-Dana?" She questioned. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at her.

"Will that be a problem," her cold voice replied. Neko quickly shook her head then bowed it.

"No, Hokage-sama. Consider the three arrested."

"Good," Tsunade said, "Dismissed," she finished with a wave of her hand. The group of ANBU swiftly disappeared. Tsunade sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Koharu and Homura will be easy arrests, it was Danzo that had her worried. She knew of his Root ANBU and now that he had ordered them to attack her, they were now public and known. It was only a matter of time before they had to expect their swift arrests.

"Was that wise?" A voice called out. Tsunade granted even more at the voice that was behind her. She swiveled her chair and frown at the sight of the white-haired Sannin, Jiraiya.

"They allowed their ANBU to attack me Jiraiya. That is treason," her cold voice cut through the air towards the Sannin. It only made Jiraiya flinch.

"Yes," he agreed, "but Hime, we need Danzo," Jiraiya stated as he tried to reason with his teammate. Tsunade merely raised an eyebrow at the man. Did they need Danzo? A now open traitor to Konoha?

"Why?" Her cold voice cut through the air once again. Jiraiya finally entered her office and eyed her with serious eyes.

"We need his Root ANBU and his spy network along with the man himself. He _is_ quite powerful himself," reasoned Jiraiya, "his spy network combined with my own? Surely you can see the potential," he said, "and his ANBU? We're in a war, Hime. We need all the help we can get."

Tsunade growled. When the hell did Jiraiya fall so low as to defend Danzo Shimura?

"Absolutely not!" Shouted Tsunade, "The man ordered an attack on me that either would've killed me or severely injure me."

"Hime-"

"No!" She cut Jiraiya that made him flinch, "he will **die**."

Jiraiya's eyes widened then narrowed, "Are you so willing to kill a loyal shinobi?"

"Loyal?" Laughed Tsunade quite heartily, "that was a nice joke, Jiraiya. That man is _anything_ but loyal, and you defending him? Now I'm questioning your loyalty."

Jiraiya's eyes widened again, "You would arrest me?" He whispered.

"No," she answered but then her cold voice cut through him like a sharp knife, "but if you threatened Konoha or her people?" Tsunade finished and left the threat trail off. Jiraiya shook his head then made his way towards the window. Before he jumped through it to leave, he turned to his blonde teammate.

"You've changed."

Tsunade eyed the toad-sannin as he left the Hokage building to what no doubt Tsunade assumed was to peak at the hot springs. She shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose once more. She reached beside her and opened the draw and withdraw what was inside. Tsunade gripped the glass bottle and the small porcelain cup and poured herself some sake.

 _Why am I she still Hokage of this rotten village?_ She questioned herself as she took a sip of her sake. Shizune slowly opened the door of the Hokage office and eyed her mentor; she was drinking. It… _wasn't_ a bad sign since Tsunade is alcoholic – at least she thought so. Shizune sat done on one of the soft chairs in front of the desk and offered a small smile.

"That bad?"

"Hmm," hummed Tsunade as she took another sip of her sake, "the next few days are going to be quite interesting, Shizune," promised Tsunade as she looked towards her apprentice. Shizune tiled her head and looked at the blonde Hokage with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I think we're going to have a civil war."

Shizune froze. ' _Civil…war?_ ' she questioned in her mind. Was it because of the situation that happened with Danzo and the elders? It had to be, he did order his ANBU to attack Tsunade. What she didn't know was if Danzo would come clean and quiet. From what she knew of the man, it had an intense relationship with Konoha and would do anything to ensure its survival; even if it's in his own twisted version of survival.

"Maybe he'll surrender," she suggested with a shrug of her shoulders trying to seem calm. This only made Tsunade laugh heartily.

"Danzo surrender? Hah, that'll be the day, Shizune," the blonde Hokage joked as she chuckled. Before Tsunade could continue, a village-wide alarm started to blare. Tsunade's head quickly whipped to the windows with her eyes widened, "no," she whispered. Both medic-nins could see black smoke starting to rise from a portion of the village along with sparks, fire, and dust from what both medic-nins assumed was jutsus.

"My god," whispered Shizune herself. Tsunade continued to stare wide-eyed at that portion of the village. Was she wrong? Did she just make a terrible mistake? She turned and eyed Shizune ferociously.

"Shizune! Go to the hospital and rally the medics in case there are any wounds or…casualties. Let's see what this was about," Tsunade ordered. Before Shizune could get out an acknowledgment, Tsunade was gone in a swirl of leaves.

 **Konoha  
**

Tsunade reappeared close to the battle, her eyes widened at several of her ANBU licking their wounds while others stood over a wooden table with a map. Tsunade approached them and coughed which made some of the ANBU jump. Neko raised her head and frowned behind her mask, she didn't think that the Hokage would personally oversee the arrest.

"What's going on!?" questioned Tsunade, "I heard the alarms and the fighting all the way from the Hokage tower."

Neko nodded, "Apologies, Hokage-sama," she apologized but continued, "but it would seem Danzo and his Root ANBU didn't take too kindly to us intruding and ordering his arrest. They stood firm and attacked," Neko explained with a grimace adorning her face behind her cat mask. While she expected the Root ANBU to defend their master – she didn't expect for them to fight with this much vigor. It would seem the rumors of Danzo's Root ANBU being emotionless and extremely effect was true.

"Do not worry Hokage-sama," another ANBU who had a _dog_ mask began, "we have it under control. We planned for resistance."

"Not this much," muttered an ANBU with a _hawk_ mask. Both Neko and Inu gave a glare at the man that made Taka cower in his spot. Tsunade gave each one a stare and grunted.

"When do you think you can put this… _attack_ down and arrest Danzo Shimura?"

Neko scratched her neck in contemplation; that was a good question. "I…don't know," she answered truthfully. Neko immediately felt several of her comrades give her a look even though their eyes were hidden behind their masks. Tsunade stared at her ANBU Captain and frowned.

"I want this under control," said Tsunade with narrowed eyes, "we can't let someone like Danzo escape along with his ANBU. That would be bad for everyone involved."

"Agreed," Neko said, "we have the base surrounded with our own ANBU – we expect them to try and break our lines to make a gap so that they can expect but we've held firm so far."

Tsunade hummed, "Good," she said, "because if we don't capture him, it might lead to a civil war," the blonde informed them truthfully. She could trust her personal ANBU guard to keep this secret. Neko nodded slowly, she also knew that the potential escape of one Danzo Shimura could have wide-ranging repercussions. Several of the ANBU around her looked at their Hokage with what she assumed was shock behind their masks.

"You don't think Danzo would take this quietly? Or that he wouldn't retaliate if he escaped?" the blonde Hokage said to the several shocked ANBU before they nodded slowly themselves; it made sense to them. Before Tsunade could continue, a large lightning blast roared with a ferocity that made them all turn their heads at the origin. Off in the distance, Tsunade and all the ANBU saw a raven-haired man with lightning covering his hand that was thrust through the chest of one of her ANBU.

His hand gripped the throat of said ANBU. The man threw the ANBU aside and glared at the Hokage and the ANBU that surrounded her with protection; his blazing red eyes with three tomoe in each of them spun wildly at them.

* * *

 **There's Chapter 5! Tell me what you think! I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

"Was that Sasuke Uchiha?" One of the ANBU whispered. Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the sudden appearance of the last Uchiha. It would seem Danzo had gotten to Sasuke after what she assumed was the retrieval mission. This very much complicated matters; she didn't expect Sasuke Uchiha to show up out of the blue and aid and rescue Konoha's number one target.

"What now, Hokage-sama?" Asked Neko as she stood still and awaited orders from her blonde Hokage.

"Continue with the encirclement. If the Uchiha shows up again, capture him. If necessary and see no other way then you have my permission kill him," stated Tsunade with coldness in her voice. Several of the ANBU looked at her then to themselves. If necessary, they were about to end the Uchiha line, a line of what is essentially Konoha royalty.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Neko replied as she saluted her Commander-in-Chief.

* * *

Naruto stood at the helm of his ship with narrowed eyes at what he had just done. Sure he broke the unified blockade but he was baited – or at least he assumed he was. He had a sneaking suspicion that this is what somebody wanted, who that someone was? He didn't know. Kurama stood beside the blond pirate as she stared at the side of his head in interest.

"What's the matter?"

"Don't you feel it?" he merely replied while continuing to look ahead. Kurama tilted her head and followed his stare. All she saw as open water and what looked like land. "Sense the air, Kurama."

And the red-haired woman did just that. She closed her eyes and honed in her senses outward, she felt the air, the elements; everything. Kurama continued to sense until she felt something particular, her eyes twitched along with her face scrunching up. Something or someone was using lightning chakra. Kurama spun around on the helm of the ship like a ballerina trying to pinpoint the location.

' _There,_ ' she thought as she stopped in the general direction. Her eye's snapped open, her slitted red eyes narrowing. Kurama raised her hand and pointed. "That direction," addressed Kurama, "lightning chakra along with a bloodline."

"Hmm," Naruto hummed. He followed Kurama's finger. It was the open ocean but he could still make out the land. "now use that amazing vision you have."

Kurama nodded. The black slit in her pupil narrowed even further than it already was greatly enhancing her vision. The faraway land came into focus, the Konoha docks and harbor appeared. Kurama focused even more until her narrowed pupils returned to normal.

"Something is going on in Konoha, Naruto," Kurama said seriously as she turned towards the blond. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"A battle maybe? I saw black smoke rising up from the village. Something definitely happened," she replied. Naruto hummed while he stroked his chin with his right hand in contemplation. _So, something did happen…but what?_ The blond thought with a frown. There were a few lightning users in Konoha, but he wondered whether it was an internal conflict or an attack by an outside force. The blond let out a sigh.

"Finish up the blockade, we head back to Konoha in two hours," stated Naruto as he turned and headed for the captain's cabin. Several of the crew nodded in confirmation and went about their roles. Kurama stayed on deck and narrowed her eyes in the direction of Konoha. She couldn't make out any more than what she told Naruto but she still had a bad feeling about what was going on. Kurama shook her head and directed her attention to the rest of the fleet. Most of the ships were already almost done with their task of breaking the blockade and all she had to do now was wait.

 **Captain's Cabin**

Naruto set down his axe on the wooden nightstand that was next to the door and sighed. He untied the harness that was holding in his sword and it's scabbard and place it on the nightstand along with the bloodied axe. He made his way around the wooden desk and sat down. He gently rubbed the bridge of his nose in contemplation. Now it was the waiting game.

He opened his eyes and eyed the several parchments that were messily laid onto his desk, one stuck out in particular. A letter from his old friend Kyoshi who was now being employed by the enemy, such was the life of a pirate and mercenary. He quickly skimmed the letter. It was nothing but the words of an old friend.

He had met a year after he was banished from his former village and serve on her ship for another two years until he finally got his own ship and formed his own crew. Naruto had battled alongside Kyoshi multiple times over the years and even battle against her a few times – at that thought, Naruto smiled. Kyoshi was always a stubborn person and she always gave a tough fight, he was on the winning end of some of those battles but on the losing end of a few as well.

Naruto sighed as he leaned back into his chair while he tapped on the wooden arm support. He took a few seconds to strategize on the upcoming days. With the blockade broken, Konoha could now ship in supplies for their Village and hopefully, finally patrol and hold their waters, Naruto knew he wasn't going to expend any of his ships to the holding of Konoha Bay. Whatever was happening in the village was of slight concern to him. He also knew that he wasn't going to do anything about it, he wasn't hired to provide land support, he was hired to provide naval support and that was what he was going to do.

The blond pirate continued to tap the armchair in a pattern as he continued to strategize beyond his current situation. If Konoha were to fall, he would abandon break his contract with Konoha and most likely turn on them by bombarding the village from the bay with his cannons. The sudden opening of his cabin door broke him out of his thoughts as he lifted his head and watched Kurama walked in. The red-headed woman quickly and quietly closed the door then made her way across the small room.

The woman swiftly took a seat. She looked around for a second or two before spotting a cup that was filled with what she assumed was alcohol, she swiped at it and drank it in one go. Naruto stayed silent, an amused expression on his face.

"That's the good stuff right there," said Kurama as she wiped her lips with her forearm. She set the metal cup down onto the wooden table and eyed her former container, "the hell you doing in here? Wallowing or something?"

Naruto chuckled, "Just needed some time to myself, evidently, you barged in," replied the pirate with a smirk. Kurama chuckled.

"Well, everything is going well outside, the fleet is finished. We'll be in Konoha within the hour."

"That was quick."

"Well, these Kumo ships were quite terrible at their job it would seem. Some surrendered while others no so much," Kurama informed the blond. Naruto hummed. Kumo was never the best at naval warfare, he learned that fairly quick while he was with Kyoshi. Kurama eyed the blond before she moved her sight to the several parchments on his desk, her eyebrow raised. Naruto followed her stare.

"Just letters. Kyoshi says hi by the way."

Kurama gave a hearty laugh, "That tough bitch says hi? She's with the enemy."

Naruto merely gave his companion a look, "That's the life of a mercenary, you know that."

"That doesn't make it any less true," the woman mumbled as she looked away from the piercing blue eyes. She remembered Kyoshi, she was a tough son of a bitch as if her skin was made of iron. A fierce naval commander along with being one of the best out there, it was a shame she was with the enemy – truly. "Are we facing her?"

"No," replied Naruto whilst shaking his head, "she's trapped herself into a corner but her fleet is too strong for anyone to take advantage," he informed the woman across from him, "that part of Konoha's lands is just going to have to suffer her blockade."

Kurama hummed, "They get no sympathy from me then," she exclaimed as she tapped the wooden table in front of her. Naruto merely shrugged. He expected Kurama to have absolutely no sympathy for the people of Konoha if he was honest with himself, he slightly felt the same but a job was a job no matter what his opinion on whoever employed him were. Naruto had always wondered what he would do Konoha if he ever had the chance. Even before he was banished his mind held dark thoughts about what he would do with his revenge, but then he returned Tsunade back to the village and suddenly now had someone he cared about along with Shizune.

Those two women were the only people in that entire retched village who he cared about, everyone else, in his opinion, could die and he would sleep like a baby that night. Kurama looked at the blond across the table, her eyes narrowed. She could tell the man was deep in thought, in what? She couldn't say. But if his expression was anything to go by, it was probably Konoha. She continued to silently watch the man who had seen grow up from a baby to a grown man go from despisement to a blank expression.

"You really need to get a hold on your expressions, blondy," Kurama commented with a smirk. Naruto's eyes rapidly went from a wall to the red eyes of his companion, a lone eyebrow of his raised in amusement and curiosity. Kurama waved and motioned towards her face, "I could practically tell what you were thinking about, it's not that hard."

"Hmm," hummed Naruto in response.

"I always hated when you do that," complained the red-head.

"Do what?" replied Naruto innocently that only made Kurama even more annoyed.

"Your fucking hum response. It's annoying."

Naruto merely shrugged. Kurama's eye twitched, "I hate that too," mumbled Kurama. Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Learned it from you didn't I?"

The look Kurama displayed was one of admonishment. Naruto once again only gave her a shrug, "What? It's true," he replied. Kurama again gave him a look only to let out a soft chuckle at her dearest friend. She refilled her cup with alcohol and toasted her drink to him.

 **Land of Fire –Outskirts**

"Why don't we just storm Konoha? Why are we just waiting around her doing nothing?" A Kumo-nin questioned as he swung a kunai around with his index finger. Several of his friends within his unit nodded in agreement with him. They had the numbers but Konoha-nin are quite a fierce bunch, a death from them equaled three to five deaths of their own. An Iwa-nin to his right hummed in approval.

"Agreed. We're already blockading them and we already stormed their lands. Konoha is quite vulnerable right now," he surmised. With their combined forces they overran the Konoha border but suffered great losses which led to their current predicament. The Iwa-nin agreed with his fellow allies. Comrades would die by the hundreds but at least the stain upon the world that is Konoha would fall, that at the very least counts for something to their already fallen comrades.

"Those are not our orders," A sudden voice wrang out. All shinobi quickly turned their head towards a man dressed in Kumo gear and wore a white mask with designs on it. A Kumo symbol etched unto the forehead region. Several of the shinobi frowned at the man's words. This unit of ANBU were quite a stickler for rules and followed every order they were given to the letter; they never disobeyed.

"Of course you would say that," A comrade commented with a frown. The ANBU's head slowly turned to eye the man but merely stayed quiet. This soulless stare unnerved the man and he finally looked away.

"You have your orders and you will not disobey them. Disobeying them means death," The ANBU stated in a monotone voice as if he was reciting something. Several of the shinobi and kunoichi looked at each other before they turned their attention to arriving nins. Several of them were more ANBU along with several strong looking shinobi. Why would Raikage send ANBU to their stationed point?

"You have been relieved of command, shinobi. You will follow our orders now," the same ANBU that was talking to them said. All the Shinobi and Kunoichi instantly looked at the group with an angry expression etched onto their faces.

"You can't just do that!" One of them shouted. The ANBU merely shrugged.

"By the order of the Raikage, I can," A different ANBU informed them. This new piece of information instantly quieted any form of dissent from the stationed group. Who were they to disobey the order of the Raikage no matter how much they disliked it. A brave one among their group stepped forward with a curious look.

"Uh…how come the Raikage ordered a group of ANBU to us?" He asked. Several of them nodded.

"We will be initiating an attack. We are ordered to extend our hold a few miles inward."

The stationed group's eyes widened them they smiled. They were finally going to see battle after weeks of nothing. The former commander himself had a smile.

"Finally! Let's give those Konoha shinobi what they deserve," he shouted as the stationed group all shouted in unison. The newly arrived ANBU merely stayed quiet as they knew something they didn't. The former commanding group was going to be used as fodder so that his fellow ANBU could slip past the Konoha guards. He held no sympathy for them, they were going to die serving their Kage.

* * *

 **Been a long time huh? Meh, games and such got in the way. This chapter is probably, most likely shit, lmao.** _ **Shrug**_ **.**


End file.
